A quantum dot (“QD”) is a nanocrystal made of semiconductor materials that are small enough to exhibit quantum mechanical properties. Specifically, excitons of quantum dots are confined in all three spatial dimensions. Quantum dots, including colloidal semiconductor quantum dots in particular, have received attention for applications in light emission, photovoltaics, and biomedical imaging, sensing and treatment because of their unique properties.